Written for Nano Novelisation Finding My Way Home
by SkylanTorian2014
Summary: "Every time you close your eyes, all you will see is the Great Sephiroth. Every time when you sleep, you will see Mother. Mother, as the legend goes, she is the calamity that fell from the sky. Unknown to anybody, Sorcerer Jenova is the sister to Sorcerer Ultimecia. No matter where you go, I will always find you Squall Leonhart."
1. Prologue The Calamity of the Sky

**The Calamity from the sky**

**Prologue**

"_Every time you close your eyes, all you will see is the Great Sephiroth._

_Every time you sleep, you will see Mother._

_Mother, as the legend says, is the calamity that fell from the sky._

_Unknown to anybody, Sorcerer Jenova is the sister to Sorcerer Ultimecia._

_No matter where you go, I will always find you. _

_Even as you enter the Lifestream to be born in my world, to win peace, my Geogstigma disease will stop you. That is the beginning of your miserable journey. I will be watching your every move, Squall Leonhart."_


	2. Chapter one The Sister of Jenova

**Summary: **

(AU) The five SeeDs are defeated by Sorcerer Ultimecia. They discovered that the Sorcerer they face in the throne room is not the real Sorcerer Ultimecia. The team also discovers that Sorcerer Jenova is the sister to Sorcerer Ultimecia. The team is given a second chance to defeat her and they must defeat her before she is reunited with her sister. If not, the history will be repeated upon the planet once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is written for my very **Nano November 2014 project**. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I had fun writing it. It will be a very, very slow update due to the vast amount of editing me and my wonderful beta are combing through right now! Any feedback is most appreciated and I am very proud of my achievement. But, I still need to close Nano! There's no ending yet and no where near! Sure, half way through the content chapters, but more to come! Stay tunes ladies and gentlemen!

For my wonderful beta who had worked with me since the beginning of the year, the credit goes to **The Wistful Bloom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the game series.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sister of Jenova<strong>

**Chapter one**

– **Final Fantasy VIII –**

The battle against Sorcerer Ultimecia was lost. The throne room the five SeeDs were in (including with Sorcerer Rinoa Heartily) de-materialised before their very eyes. Next, they were bound against the pillars. Their skin seemed to burn, and a wave of electricity made their eyes bulge out in fear. The throne room was soon filled with the screams of agony.

Sorcerer Ultimecia wore an unpleasant smile. Upon the throne, the wicked Sorcerer looked as though she was conducting her prisoners. Her maroon throne chair matched her appearance completely. It looked as though it had thorns fanning out from it. She gave a deep chuckle. Her laughter ended with an eerie grin.

Smoothly, she stood up and glided into the air. Sorcerer Ultimecia stood in the middle of the throne room. She raised her arms, conjuring a small thin spear and an odd looking purple sphere.

"It is Time to expel the Magic. It is Time to expel all of the Guardian Forces. The Magic within their veins rightfully belongs to sister, Sorcerer Jenova. She will claim her gifts, and I shall bestow them to her. Curse the Magic, curse the Guardian Forces, and curse the foolish SeeDs! All will bow to Sorcerer Jenova, and all will bow to me."

Sorcerer Ultimecia turned to Selphie. She raised her hand clicked her fingers. Selphie was released from her metal chains. She fell onto the ground and curled up to a ball, whimpering through the pain that was prickling through her skin.

Selphie couldn't even raise her head to look into the wicked eyes of Sorcerer Ultimecia. Sorcerer Ultimecia addressed the leader, and, using her other hand, she gave another click. Without warning, Squall was flipped upside down. Selphie could see each of her comrades being tortured, see the visible current of electric burning their skin. She could see her friends writhing in pain.

Selphie force herself to look into Sorcerer Ultimecia. The youngest member on the team screamed out pleadingly at her. Her voice had caught her attention. Sorcerer Ultimecia turned her head. Her head turned on its own, independently of her body. "Please, stop! STOP, AND LET THEM GO!"

Squall felt those words like a slap in the face. 'What the hell is Selphie thinking?' He wondered in horror. The leader watched Sorcerer Ultimecia glide towards Selphie, and he felt helpless that he couldn't do anything to fend the enemy off. It was his job to protect his team mates.

"Which one would you like me to stop torturing?" Sorcerer Ultimecia asked unpleasantly. The question worried Selphie. She knew that this was what the witch wanted. What if she picked the wrong person, and Sorcerer Ultimecia killed them instead? After all, her Magic was twice as powerful as theirs. It was as if Sorcerer Ultimecia was a mind reader, because she added in a hiss, "I am a woman of my word. So, choose. Who will be the one I set free?"

Selphie didn't hesitate to answer, but her voice was shaken and quiet. She bowed her head. "Squall, Squall Leonhart." Squall's stormy blue eyes were focused in her direction. He tried to see better, to make some sort of sign, but it seemed to be in vain. He had no choice but to await Sorcerer Ultimecia's wish. He felt his stomach turn unpleasantly as he heard what she said next. 'Not Selphie!' Squall thought, alarmed when he saw Selphie suddenly flip.

To Squall's horror, Sorcerer Ultimecia had heard his thoughts, because she turned to him tauntingly. He froze, unable to move as the nightmare unfolded before him. "Yes, Squall. I would love to bring all of you a wonderful gift. A gift for my dearest sister, Sorcerer Jenova whom you will never find. You will never reach the other world. This wonderful gift will be Selphie Tilmit. I believe she is the youngest member on the team? To prevent any of you from ever getting to the other world, I must set an example. I declare to end all the foolish SeeDs who ever dare to enter my domain. No matter where you run, I will always be in your head. No matter what you see, I shall see it. I am the Queen of the Sorcerers, who can see the future before your Time."

It was as if everything had gone into slow motion. Once again, Sorcerer Ultimecia waved her hand, and Selphie was flipped through the air. She took the thin brown spear that was hovering in the air and she waved it around. The brown spear suddenly took the shape of a long, thin Masamune sword. The sword was covered with a strange blackness, coating along the blade. Then, there was a choked sound, which echoed through her throne room. Everybody screamed, but Squall was the loudest of all.

"There was no reason for you to end her life this way! Aren't we already at your mercy? Just slaves? We have no Guardian Forces, no Magic! What more do you want, than making our memories disappear after we die?" Squall exclaimed furiously.

Sorcerer Ultimecia turned her attention to Squall, ascending into the air. She spun once and glided towards him. The witch splayed her cold pale hands on his chest, hearing his every thought, she laid her head against his chest and listened to his anxious heart beat.

Without warning, she plunged her hand into his chest and grasped his heart. His team screamed and shouted, just as they had done for Selphie. A twisted smile appeared on the Sorcerer's face. But moments later, it was wiped off. Squall felt her cold hands fiddling inside his chest for awhile, reaching for his heart.

Her panicked emotions were slowly risinng. And, to Squall's satisfaction, for the first time since their last battle, he saw genuine fear behind her deep purple eyes.. She gave a furious scream and spread her arms as if she had surrendered. It was Squall's turn to laugh.

The Queen of the Witches rounded on him and seized him by his shirt. Now she was nose to nose with him. "Looking for my heart? Without my heart, you can't lock any of us away properly can you?" He taunted.

The things Sorcerer Ultimecia had done were unforgivable. A sharp sting flared on Squall's cheeks. The Queen had slapped him hard on his face. Squall felt a small cut on his cheek, due to her claw-like nails.

Then, it suddenly dawned on Squall- why Selphie was killed. It made him wonder how the hell she had managed to achieve it, without anybody knowing. The Keeper of Hearts? The one who had locked their hearts, without their knowledge? That Selphie was a White Mage?

"Squall Leonhart, you are the man who paid me a visit when I sent Sorcerer Rinoa Heartily to a dream. A dream I had locked her in while I possessed her to fulfil my wishes. I thank you for visiting inside my head, just as your dear Ellone had done. When the world was compressed with Time, I left a special gift, just for Ellone. The gift of dreams. It is just the gift I'd send out to your lover, Sorcerer Rinoa Heartily.

"Every set of eyes I have laid upon a person, such as you, will always be in their minds. Forever. Every time you fall asleep, you will only see me, watching your every move. You cannot hide from me, for I am the Successor of the Witches. I transcend the ages, and I transcend the world. The Queen of the Witches does not like being played, and Selphie Tilmit had done just that. I can even hear your thoughts, so don't dare to lie to me, or I will kill everybody in this damn room. You have ten seconds to tell me, before I start on Sorcerer Rinoa Heartily."

Now so close to Squall's face, the leader could feel Sorcerer Ultimecia was beginning to lose her patience. Angry blotches were beginning to appear on her face. "Go ahead and read my thoughts. You've already worked out that I don't know your speculations about Selphie. Am I right?"

"Clever boy, yet still foolish in my eyes for entering my domain. Yes. You are correct about my assumptions. So let me ask you- let us ask her- what she really is. The look in her eyes that contains the lies... is that the reason for her death?" Sorcerer Ultimecia said silkily. She raised her hand and gave another click with her fingers.

Squall felt his head turn on its own, his body refusing to follow. His sapphire gaze into Selphie's. The look in her eyes was pure guilt, and beneath her guilt there was fear. Sorcerer Ultimecia placed her arms under his chin, enjoying inflicting fear and watching his reaction.

"Let me tell you the secret, to awaken everybody from this nightmare. Let me tell you her secret, what she has always known, since she knew her destiny. Her spirit may be returning to the Lifestream, but with the sword of Masamune, she cannot return to the planet.

"Regardless, she can return- such as everybody in this room can- I had inflicted a disease created by my sister, Sorcerer Jenova. She had plagued even your world with the disease of Geogstigma. Selphie is the last White Mage in your world. You notice her limit break- she is a caster. Look in her eyes, the guilt, the apology to her leader who had lead his team to death. There is no denial in those eyes."

Squall was breathing hard now. He stared at her incredulously. "You're really crazy, you know that? You're the one who took her life. You took away my friend, a friend I grew up with; a friend full of energy and compassion. You took one of our own away. We want what is right for everyone."

"Yes, I know, my dear Squall Leonhart. I certainly know, because I know everything. I am beyond your imagination. Do you know she was not born in your world, but the other? That is why she is a White Magic. Her powers are just like your Matron, just like your lover." Sorcerer Ultimecia raised her hand and gestured at the woman in blue dress, again forcing him to look at her way. Then she forcing him to turn back to Selphie. "I think I shall curse. Curse the one who threatened our ways. Curse your Magic, curse your Guardian Force and curse the foolish SeeDs!"

Sorcerer Ultimecia raised her hand and gave another click with her fingers. A black smoke rose in the middle of the room. When the black smoke evaporated, as everybody stared at what Sorcerer Ultimecia was about to revealed. The Queen gave another click and Squall fell on the ground. Squall wasted no time in approaching the dying Selphie.

He took off his black fur coat and tucked it around her. Squall was about to cradle her into his chest when a man with long silver hair ascended in the middle of the room. A cold, deep laughter echoed through the throne room. Squall raised his head and saw the man was in a black suit, his chest slightly bared.

"My dearest son, the Time has come to achieve what my dearest Sorcerer Jenova had achieved many years ago. I trust that you will inflict your gift upon all of them, interrupting the flow of the Lifestream."

"As you wish; Sorcerer Ultimecia. Mother, is there a need to introduce who I am?" The silver haired man shook his head and gave another deep chuckle.

"My dearest son, there is no need to introduce yourself to these foolish SeeDs. In Time, you will meet them in another world. With the Jenova cells in their body, I may be able to watch the direction in which they travel. I will ensure you will also have a chance to avenge what he did to you."

There was no time for any of them to adjust to what had happened. The man had already acquired his long thin Masamune sword. Skilled like a military soldier, he raised his sword above his head, a twisted smile on his face. His cold cat-slit eyes closed, and the only sound within the Throne room was the sound of stabbing.

Squall was thrown to the middle of the room by an unknown force. From the ground, he looked up and saw his team being struck in their chests by the silver haired man. One to Irvine: one to Zell; one to Quistis, and finally to his lover, Rinoa.

But when the silver haired man tried to pierce through Rinoa, he was thrown back by an unknown force, unable to inflict the disease of Geogstigma. He turned to Squall and glided towards him. Once more he raised his long thin sword and looked from Rinoa to Squall.

Rinoa's eyes widened in shock, her eyes rounded like golden coins. In less than a second, the man hadn't just stabbed Squall once, but several times. Squall didn't have time to register the pain coursing through him, watching a pool of his own blood begin to form on the ground. He looked at his wounded chest. The blood that was gushing from his wounds was black.

His entire body convulsed. As he closed his eyes, all he could see was the man with long silver hair. A deep chilling voice echoed across the throne room, making Squall's hair stand up at the sound of his voice. "Every step you make, every path you take, and every other world you run in, all you will see is the Great Sephiroth. As Mother has done in ages pass, she will once more claim the Magic of the Black Materia. As the legend says, the calamity that falls from the sky, stated by the Ancients."

Sephiroth turned once. He then glided away from Squall and glided smoothly to Rinoa. He raised his silver sword and turned to the odd looking purple sphere. It floated towards him.

"And those who call themselves Sorcerers are marked as traitors, such as you, Sorcerer Rinoa Heartily. You do not have the right to be a Sorcerer. Mother and her sister Sorcerer Ultimecia are the righteous Successors of the Witches. Do you have any last words you wish to say to your lover, or any of your friends? I will extract your pitiful Magic and your Guardian Forces. Then, I will throw all of you in cells, locked away to fulfil her wishes as her slaves."

Sephiroth frowned when Rinoa started laughing. Rinoa bowed her head, shaking it head. She answered him cooly. "You really think a lot of yourself, don't you? Let me make my point very clear, Se-phi-roth," The way Rinoa spat out his name was cruel and mocking- and it took him aback. "I never wanted the powers of a Sorcerer. I never wished to be possessed, and there is a flaw all of you overlooked. Because the greatest knight of all answers to those who do not wish to be one. We may lose the battle to you. But we can still get out of this dimension, for I sense his direction, and you can try all you please to extract my powers, because he is coming for you and you should be the one who fears him."

Sephiroth didn't even get the chance to answer, because the throne room began to rumble violently. That the pillars that chained up the five SeeDs broke their bonds.

Seven different swords were shot down to the ground. A haze of green smoke rose in the air. Without warning, Sephiroth was thrown backwards against the wall. Seven bolts of lightnings shot to the ground, forming a ring. It started from the top. It began with a man covered in a maroon cloak, even his face.

All that can be seen are his eyes. The man in his maroon cloak seized his sword in the middle of the seven swords. He turned around and faced Sephiroth. He threw his sword at him and he thudded to the ground. The cloaked man pick up his second sword and faced Sorcerer Ultimecia, who had taken the odd purple sphere.

She glided towards Sephiroth's sword. She took it from him and raised it in the air, waved his sword with her hand, and the man in the maroon cloak was turned into a Black Mage.

The Successor of the Witches let out a shrill of delightful laughter, echoing across the throne room.

Her laughter was only silenced when the cloaked man's eyes glinted in the dark, a triangular hat upon his head. He was no longer a human, but looked like a doll. His chest was completely covered in navy blue fur. His hands looked to be stitched, and he had a long golden staff that Squall suspected was used for summoning.

The puppet faced her defiantly. He raised his sword and threw it in the air. His thick maroon cloak was conjured. He waved it to cover each of the prisoners within the throne room, beginning first with Rinoa.

"As my highness says, there is a flaw you had not foreseen." The Black Mage took off the maroon cloak. When he took it off Rinoa, she was gone. Then, he used the maroon cloak upon Squall and Selphie. "You may give me a fifth blade, as you had employed Seifer Almassy to vanquish me."

It suddenly dawned on Squall who this Guardian Force was and he dared not to say his thoughts aloud. Squall found that Selphie was no longer breathing. He couldn't hear like her heart beating, either. Squall held her hand to his and gave it a squeeze, desperate for any response from Selphie.

"Selphie, hang in there! We're going to go home soon." Squall whispered. But, when he had received no response, Squall was beginning to allow reality to swallow his heart. "Selphie, can you hear me?"

"I am the secret Guardian, born within the Ruins of Centra."

There was no need for Squall to guess who it was. He already knew, because he remembered the challenge he had faced at the Ruins of Centra. That must mean Odin was preparing to take all of them elsewhere. Selphie slowly raised her hand and tried to utter his name. Squall shook his head, took her hand and cradled her protectively.

"Don't give up now, Selphie. We're right here. We're right beside you." He could feel his eyes become hot with tears of remorse.

Squall was relieved to see a smile upon Selphie's face. When the sound of thunder was heard, Squall turned his head to find Zell spread out on the ground. Rinoa threw her arms around him and hugged him until Zell started choking. Squall was trying to hear Selphie's words, slowly muttered from her mouth. Everything around him was too loud. He felt as if he was going to go deaf.

"No matter how many times you give me a blade, I will always be reborn."

Another clap of thunder could be heard and Quistis appeared next to Rinoa. Quistis smiled weakly as Rinoa placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Squall, I'm so sorry..." Selphie blinked, and her face was overcome with tears. "Sapphire, you can show yourself to Squall now. You don't need to hide from anyone. You are very safe."

"Sapphire?!" Zell asked, clearly confused.

Selphie gently prise Squall's hand away and she fumbled with her necklace which Squall noticed was an odd looking sphere. The sphere was coloured like a pure ocean. Squall became more alarmed every time Selphie moved. The burns he had seen earlier were now bleeding. He helped her to unlock her necklace and noticed Selphie was bleeding on her chest.

The moment Squall unlocked the necklace, a clear ocean pom-pom could be seen from the sphere. The entire creature emerged. "K - K - Kupo?" Asked the magical creature. The magical creature was so small that it could stand on Squall's hand, and it was very fluffy.

"Kupo?" The magical creature turned her head and observed the scene before her. She jumped when she saw Selphie was in Squall's arms. "No Kupo! You promise, you promise not to do it Kupo!" The magical creature somersaulted in the air.

The Moogle flow down to Selphie and tried to cure her with her own Magic. The Moogle shook her head in disbelief. She raised her arms, shimmering with a thin line of green Magic, determined to cure Selphie's wound.

"No, Sapphire!" Selphie warned her, alarmed at the Magic.

Zell snatched the Moogle close to his chest while Squall cradled Selphie. Squall noticed that Sapphire stayed utterly still when Zell held her. Clearly frightened and shaking uncontrollably, Sapphire buried her head in Zell's chest. Squall turned just in time to see Sephiroth flying towards them at full speed. Rinoa used the maroon cloak around them and when the last sound of thunder was heard, Irvine finally showed next to Zell.

"So Selphie finally showed her precious Sapphire, revealed the secret. No matter where you run, I will find you. No matter where you hide, I will find you! You hear me Squall Leonhart? I will always find you, and the next time I see you, I will not hesitate to kill all of you!" Sorceress Ultimecia gave a scream that filled the throne room.

Squall felt he was being tugged and twisted. That was when he saw the green stream of light swallow him. Before he disappeared, he saw Odin throw all his seven swords in different directions, successfully wounding Sorcerer Ultimecia in the process. A mingled scream of anger unleashed the room, and everything turned to black.


End file.
